Al-Kabir, The Desert Nation
The Desert Nation of Al-Kabir is the second largest nation on the continent of Paradigm, just behind the Western Empire and just before the Eastern Dynasty. About Al-Kabir The Al-Kabir desert is perhaps the harshest environment found in Paradigm. Only the most hardy individuals can survive here, and that even only on the coast. As one travels deeper into the desert one encounters the ruins of fabulous civilizations, legends of gods and monsters, and rumors of fantastic riches lost in the beginning of time. Despite the monsters that lurk in the Inlands and Deep Desert, the most dangerous thing about the Al-Kabir is the environment itself. Composed mainly of desert with a few parched, dusty grasslands, this is perhaps the hottest and driest environment in the world. When people think of deserts, they often think of huge sand dunes. This is only a small part of the Al-Kabir. The whole landscape is plains of broken rock and stone, and a mix of sand, soil, and rock. In the Inlands, the topsoil has blown away and the wind has eroded the bedrock into columns of stones, canyons, and strange configurations. Taken as a whole the Al-Kabir is a vast terrain of rocky lowlands, parched earth, and desert all hemmed in by the sea on three sides and the imposing Kandador Mountains which separates the Al-Kabir from the Pradamir Savannah. The area is marked out by three distinct areas, each with it's own hazards and dangers which become worse the deeper in one goes. The Kandador Mountains The Kandador Mountains mark the beginning of the Al-Kabir Desert. The Mountains are a long and high rising chain, with some towers spanning as high as 3,000 feet above sea level. The chain is quite rugged, and covered with snow on the tallest peaks nearly year round. There are quite a few intelligent species that make the mountains their home. There are three magnificent Nain cities located here: Kraduul, Nodth, and Sar-Colcannon. Two Faydakeen settlements, the lumber and mining towns of Al-Festori and Et-Nar-Nubi '''share resources with the Salaquendi homestead of '''Silrenity. The scattered Kandador pine and evergreen forests are home to forest trolls, ogres, and unseelie fae such as Blights, Redcaps, and Woodcarvers. The range is abundant with herbs and spices such as wild asparagus, thyme, rose hips, and sage. Three specific and well sought after herbs also grow here in profusion: Edram moss which aids in bone repair, the Blue Eye; a flower that can be brewed into a powerfully euphoric ( and illegal) tea, and Latha; a fungus which is powdered to produce the medicine Lathacilin, which cures nearly all respiratory diseases and ailments. The Rocky Coastline There is nearly 400 miles of rocky coastline where the sea comes in to meet the beginning of the desert. It is in this region where one finds the most human and humanoid settlements. Sheer, jagged, and treacherous, the entire coastline is made up of a wall of solid stone sea cliffs. On the average these cliffs range from 40 to 100 feet high, with a narrow rocky beach at their base which makes it difficult for ships to land. The exception is the smooth sandy mouth of the Eline River, where Jodhapur can be found. The coastline is the only place one can find towns, cities, and conventional roadways. Some of the better known settlements, aside from Jodhapur, are Scarson's Hollow, Greentree, Savoria, and Cove Redlin. The Inlands The Inlands, more commonly called the Outer Rim of the Deep Desert or simply Outer Rim, comprises nearly half of the Al-Kabir. It is mostly flat or slightly hilly, with some sand, and entirely strewn with large and small stones and broken up rocks. This rocky type desert climate becomes considerably hotter and dryer than along the Rocky Coastline. The land parches and bakes here under an unrelenting sun. Water is a precious commodity here, as the hot climate evaporates it quickly. One can only find moisture from dew to collect in the early morning or by seeking out one of the small pools hidden deep within the winding canyon cave system. Vegetation here is sparse but a sharp-eyed experienced scout or ranger can find the Chusba plant, which collects water in leathery sacks at it's roots. The Outer Rim has no permanent human settlements, the very nature of the area forbids it, but Kraati and Feresi, as well as roving tribes of viscious Womaw, thrive here. It is said that fabulous and ancient city ruins can be found within the Outer Rim, and the area is known to be populated by orcs, desert trolls, minotaurs, and possibly even giants. If a traveler here is extremely lucky, they will happen upon a caravan of Savannah Kings, whom like this region for reasons they do not speak of. The Deep Desert Here is the stuff of legends, magic, and mystery. Very few brave souls have ventured into the Deep Desert, and even less have returned. Almost no vegetation can be found in the Deep Desert except for the occasional cactus and a few oases. Animals and humanoids both are fairly uncommon in the Deep. There is said to be abundant insect life underground, with many species yet to be scientifically identified. Explorers have reported a fair number of desert birds, but few ground animals aside from snakes, lizards, and scorpions. It is said that the Deep is the kingdom of the awe-inspiring Ansalagon the Black, the first dragon; of such age, wisdom, and power as like the world has never seen or is likely to ever see again. If Ansalagon the Black really does exist, the world should feel fortunate that he seems content to stay in the Deep, left alone and leaving alone. Rumors of vast treasures, forgotten cities, and fabulous magic within the Deep keep the place a source of speculation and curiosity especially for young boys dreaming of fame as mighty warriors. Despite the extremely hostile environment, the Desert is a thriving ecosystem among monster races. Giant scorpions, centipedees, and spiders have been reported. Red and silver dragons have been observed sunning thmeselves in the Badlands. Evidence collected by a great many scholars, guides, and explorers reveals that chimerae, Brahman, great eagles, shinx, manticores, trolls, ogres, and orcs call the desert home. There have even been reports of carnivourous trees and planrs, mummies, and liches in the deeper reaches of the nation. A Letter from the Faydakeen To the great Emperor of the West, and Kings of the North and East, May you lives be ever filled with joy and may The Gods bless and keep you. I am Anhat-Rut. I am the official Court Scribe of our beloved Pharaoh of the Faydakeen of the South may he ever prosper and bring joy to millions. I write to you on behalf of our Great Pharaoh, whom wishes to make introductions and bring you all into the full knowledge of we, the Faydakeen. In the Al-Kubra, our word for our kingdom, there is a great river. The Eline River empties into the southern sea, and stretches for hundreds of miles inland. At the mouth of the river, where the waters of the river and the waters of the sea mingle, there is the great city of Jodhapur. Our city is built on both the west and east sides of the Eline, with long bridges of obsidian and jasper spanning our source of water to connect both halves. Our city, ten million strong, is constructed of sandstone, granite, obsidian, and other minerals of which we have in abundance. It is a city that differs from others. When the sun is at it's highest point the temperature of the air can reach nearly to 120 degrees. So, to protect ourselves from the heat. Jodhapur sleeps by day. It is a city of night, where we perform our daily tasks under moon and stars where others would go about their lives under the face of the sun. To describe us as people, we are in many way not like other men. Our skin is very dark, sometimes black, and our hair is like the obsidian we mine and our eyes like the deepest tones of midnight. We are taller than other men we have met. For us, to stand six feet and one half in height and weight 200 pounds is considered average for men. Our women too are tall, rarely less than six feet in height and they weight about 140 pounds. Sometimes one of we the Faydakeen are born with red hair or blonde, which is rare in the extreme. Such Faydakeen are believed to be destined for greatness. Our elders live will into their Seventies and are accorded great respect. Most women will outlive the men. We do not yet know why. How we dress ourselves-or not-has always been a matter of discussion among those races whom visit us. The clothing we wear is determined by the amount of wealth each individual Faydakeen possesses. A slave is never dressed in more than a single belt fitted about the waist, woven of camel skin. The belt is an immediate sign of the slaves status, and the salve is thus treated accordingly. A misbehaved slave will have his head shaved bald, which for us is a grievance. We, especially our women, are fond of wearing our hair long and to cut or remove it is done only as a punishment for a crime. Slaves are allowed no adornment save bells about the ankle so that their masters will know them when they move about the house. The Faydakeen of the lower and middle classes will wear the tabuka, which is a skirt that is enclosed about the waist and made of clean white pleated linen that comes to the knee. You may note that I have made no mention of shirts, of which I will speak in a moment but know that in our society to go topless is not an aberration, even among women. We do not find the sight of an exposed breast to be a source of titillation. Nudity among adults in public is not disallowed but is considered very risque. We do not cloth our children until they reach puberty and become adults at the age of twelve. In our society, clothing is the rite of passage; the transition from child to adult. The upper middle classes will garb themselves in our traditional tabuka, but they will also add the Kalsaris, which is a shirt like garment worn just under the breastbone to the waist. The presence of a Kalsaris indicates it's wearer is wealthy, likely of the merchant or scribe castes. In women of the upper-middle class the tabuka is lengthened until it reaches the ankle. The wives of merchants will often adorn themselves in the peko, which is a heavy pectoral necklace made up of plates of gold and obsidian. With this missive I have included three of them as a goodwill offering and a hope that your wives and daughters will enjoy them. The richest among us, the upper class and nobility which includes our mighty Pharaoh may his eyesight never fail, will wear that Kalamari. The kalamari is a one piece of linen that covers the torso and ends at the knee for men, the ankle for women. I have heard of this garment referred to as a toga in some other nations and it pleases me to know we have some wardrobe similarities. Noble women will often accessorize the kalamari with bright shawls, hoods, or capes. We do not wear those things you call shoes, or sandals. We have no need of footwear. Jewelry is very popular in Faydakeen society, no matter the social class. It is heavy and rather co-luminous. Both men and women adorn themselves in earrings, bracelets, rings, necklaces, and neck collars fashioned from precious metals and gemstones. One creation that is specific to the Faydakeen is the gorgerine, an assembly of gold discs or plates worn on the chest. Gorgerines are worn only by nobles and priests. Life in Jodhapur and other Southern cities is centered largely on agriculture. The majority of the people are involved in farming, the growing season lasting eight months. Within eighty years of the region being established we had a centralized government controlled by a line of hereditary rules. These kings keep a royal court of advisers and nobility and the society is largely socialist, with the government providing most of the food, clothing, and housing the populace needs. In return, the populace works hard, often twelve hours a day, to keep the region functioning. We highly value family life. Children are cherished and treasured, and often pampered. In lower class families the mother raises the children while among the nobility the task of child rearing is left to slaves and servants. The Faydakeen do not distinguish capability by gender. In the society, men and woman are equals on all levels. Like men woman have the right to participate in business deals, own land, and represent themselves in court cases. Women suffer the same legal punishments and penalties as men. Young boys learn a trade or craft from their fathers and grandfathers, the woman does not have a say in how male children are educated. Young girls work and receive their training from their mothers at home. All children are educated in mathematics, sciences, and literacy from the time they are five until they reach puberty. Illiteracy is not a problem in our society. I am sorry to say that we as a people often look down on societies that do not place emphasis on the importance of education. If you have heard of us, the Faydakeen, already I venture to guess that is is because of our occult studies. We are fascinated by magic of all types, and many of the greatest sorcerers and wizards in history have been Faydakeen. I am proud to make this known. Unlike many other cultures, the Faydakeen do not see any sort of magic, even necromancy, as evil. To us, magic is a force of nature to be utilized with respect and is extensively studied; it is no different than the sun, or the rain; the river or the sands. I have heard it said that it is generally agreed that there is no mannish race greater in magic talent and knowledge than Faydakeen, nor is there any lore houses greater than the Jodhapur Governmental Library which is stocked with books of shadows, recipes, scrolls, incantations, lore, and history all devoted to magic. This is true. When we marry, we marry for love first, knowledge second, and family third. When a man finds a woman that meets his often exacting standards, he will approach that father and brother of the would-be bride, if she has any male siblings, and state his intentions. If the suitor is able to support a wife and child, the father of the bride will consent to the wedding. The marriage takes place the very next day, with music, feasting, and dancing taking place through the night in celebration. We trace the lineage of our children through the husband. The topic of religion must be spoken of. We are a proud, spiritual, and religious people. Prayers feature into every aspect of daily life. When we rise, we thank the gods for another day of life and ask for blessings for our relations. When we retire, we thank the gods for the day to come, blessings for our relations, and good will towards all. We do, however, also revere the arch-angels whom are of magic and the night. Amhetra of the Moon we adore, Shanepsut of the night sky we adore, and Hathen-tor of wisdom and magic we adore. We honor them in song, poetry, and statuary because we know they watch over us, ready to protect us. Fasting-the total abstaining from food or drink except water-for a period of nine days is our most common means of making atonement for sin or asking for a special favor or blessing. All Faydakeen attend a church service first thing on Friday nights, where we listen to the oracles tell us gods' expectations and demands, listen to Holy Writ, and find peace and purpose for our daily existence. Our state religion is called Onanism. It teaches that we are to be obedient to the gods, decent to our fellow creatures, and lead honest and productive lives. When you visit, be prepared for our religion. It is often the second thing-the first being nudity-that will catch the casual visitor unaware. Our language is called Aramait. It is a highly evolved and complex language, if I may sound to be boasting. Aramait consists of fusional morphology, conconantal lexical roots, emphatic consonants, a 16 vowel system, and verbal affixes. It is a difficult language for those not native to we the Faydakeen, and thus-as you can see from this missive-we are almost to a man fluent in the common tongue as well. Aramait also has a complex system of writing, using both Coptic and pictogram to establish and convey sentence structure and word meaning. There are many whom say that our written language is easier to comprehend than our spoken dialogue. Because we place such emphasis on education, many of us speak three or even four separate languages. As for our racial enemies, we have long considered all of the black races--those being the spawn of and creations of the evil god--to be our direst enemies. Orcs, trolls, giants, gnolls, and any numerous other species fall into this perview. If they seek to do us harm as a race, or harm to any race that idolizes and loves The One, they are our sworn enemies. Closest to home we fight a never ending war against the Jagrafan. These creatures are our cultural enemies, having black skins and bodies like men but with the heads of jackals. They have long served the Evil One, and desire to crush us. Beware the Jagrafan if you visit us. They will show you no mercy. Thus my missive comes to an end. Our beloved Pharaoh sends his regards and greetings, and hopes that you will visit us soon. Qi in Al-Kabir Because the Faydakeen have such a rich history in the experimentation with and making use of Qi, the Desert is a mecca for those seeking knowledge of the force. Artificers and Magi make up the bulk of Qi users here, and waterbenders are in such demand they make a more than decent living here. While Paradigm is steeped in Qi, most inhabitants never see a qi infused item. The main reason is that they are much too expensive for the average person and are often impractical for everyday life. This is not the case in Al-Kabir. There is no place in the world where Qi and qi infused items are more varied, widespread, and plentiful that in the territories of the Al-Kabir desert. Wealth, decadence, and a brazen curiosity all play a role in the popularity and availability of qi items in the desert. While rumors say that every house has at least one qi item (not true), enough households have them that qi items are rather taken for granted more then held in the high esteem they are in other nations. What's more, qi items are used to make life more pleasurable such as boxes that freeze and refrigerate food or cool the air, repel insects, and expand the shelf life of foods that would otherwise spoil in a matter of hours. It is here that everyone, from the lowliest house servant to the most influential noble, has an interest in qi. Unlike other nations, the political powers of the Al-Kabir have not outlawed any form of qi and actively encourage people to delve into the secrets of qi and welcome new qi applications or inventions. Businesses dealing in or trading qi infused items usually offer these items for as low as 200% less than anywhere else in the continent. Warfare The Al-Kabir has the third greatest military in Paradigm. All individuals, starting at age 13, are conscripted into the military to serve a period of one year. The military is divided into three primary units. The Maryannu is the infantry division of the military. Unmounted soldiers, maryannu soldiers work for pay, both Faydakeen and mercenaries. The primary weapon of the maryannu is a short spear, with a bronze tip attached to a wooden haft with a tang. The length of the spear is ringed with iron bands to both provide support for the shaft and prevent breakage when used to block blows. The secondary weapon of the maryannu is the sek, a short sword made of steel. The haft is typically bound with leather while the blade is crafted into a crescent shape, which allows for effective chopping and limb removal but has no stabbing capacity. The Quedesh ''is the mounted division of the military. The common mount is the chariot, drawn by two horses and supporting two riders. One rider is provided the Qual, a straight bladed sword equivalent to a broadsword. The second rider is equipped with bow and arrow; the chariot also holds two javelins that are deployed for ranged combat. The Quedesh also employs swift riding animals such as komodo-rhinos and the terrifying sabertooth mammoth, the muumakil. The ''Kamos ''is the Al-Kabir navy. A standard ship is thirty feet long and crafted of wood, making it much lighter and swifter that heavier metal ships such as those employed by the Eastern Dynasty and Western Empire. A typical ship holds a platoon of thirty individuals. Each kamos soldier is a skilled archer and slinger, and each ship will always employ two benders, usually a fire and a waterbender. A typical military unit consists of 25 maryannu and 10 quedesh, commanded by a single officer. The lerger unit, the pedjet, consists of 50 maryannu and 25 quedesh. The largest military unit, the metjet, consists of 250 maryannu, 50 quedesh, and two muumakil. In sea battles, a typical flotilla consists of 30 kamos. Typical strategy is for two ships to pass on either side of an enemy ship and pepper the enemy with arrows and slings. Where needed, Faydakeen elementalists unload with their own unique arsenals to scuttle the enemy. Other notable weapons of Al-Kabir include: *The Kopesh, a leaf bladed short sword made of bronze *The Snet, a mace consisting of a round iron head on a wooden haft *The Kanar, a hatchet made of bronze *The Letpesh, a long spear with a crescent blade on one end and a stabbing point on the other *The Kollar, a terrifying pole arm bristeling with iron spikes on one end Defensive equipment utilized are large kite shields made of wood and boiled leather, tiny metal blocking shields are sometimes used strapped to the forearm. Because of the climate no metal body armour is used. Typical body armour consists of boiled leather straps wound around the chest to serve as typical soft leather type armour. Officers have actual breastplates made of boiled leather to which bronze plates are sown in. Helmets are not worn. Notable People The Al-Kabir is second only to the Western Empire for producing individuals whom have gone on to achieve legendary status. To actually talk to oe of these people is a once in a lifetime event for most, either because the legend will never be seen again by that person or (more often than not) because the brave hero confronting one of these people will never survive the encounter. 1. Pharaoh En Ka-Ra The supreme king of the Al-Kabir nation, the Pharaoh is well loved and adored by his subjects. He is a fair, honorable, and just ruler whom has time and time again proven that his actions are always to benefit his subjects rather than himself. As it is well known that the Al-Kabir is one of the more dangerous and unforgiving regions of Paradigm popular myth has it that the Pharaoh has created a highly secret and clandestine organization called The Darklight Society. The Society's role is to protect the Faydakeen from any menace that may rise up to threaten them, especially if those threats are supernatural in origin. Of course, if such an organization exists there is no evidence of them, which only causes the Faydakeen to hold their Pharaoh in even higher awe and esteem. 2. Mirreah Arcue The owner of the infamous Black Tavern, the 3000 year old pizkie Mirreah Arcue is said to have been one of the founding mothers of the cat burglar profession. She is an expert archer with almost mythical marksmanship; boasting that she can shoot an arrow through the wing of a fly in motion at 200 yards. 3. Sajool, the Eternal King Although very unlikely, it's said among Faydakeen scholars that Sajool is the only lich whom exists in Al-Kabir. Even if this is not true Sajool is undeniably the most powerful lich in the nation. He rules the Necropolis where legends say he broods over an army of 10,000 skeletons and a skeletal dragon all simply waiting for his signal to burn the world to ashes. 4. Adu-Naphel the Quiet Adu's story is a story of tragedy. Once upon a time long ago she was Adu-Naphel the Songbird, whose angelic singing voice was always heard in the hot nights of Jodhapur bringing faith and inspiration. She took a lover in the form of a merchant's son, whom then betrayed her for another woman and strangled the Songbird to rid himself of her. So great was her grief and hate and rage at the betrayal that her soul returned, fusing into a suit of black armor shaped like a fell turtle. Now she is Adu-Naphel the Quiet, a wraith of such intense power that she commands fear itself. Adu-Naphel sits on a golden throne in the City of Monsters, where she whispers voicelessly to Dalamar, the Fallen God. And Dalamar listens. 5. The Five Ghosts of Jodhapur The ultimate law enforcement agents, these five people--four brothers and one sister--are not only the top law enforcement officials in Jodhapur but also in Al-Kabir itself. They answer only to the Pharaoh and each one of the Five brings a specialty to the table. Manaf, the oldest brother, is a top notch detective. Qusay is a skilled earth elementalist. Sidqi and Rahmi are both warriors trained by the same mentor and the youngest and sister of the team, Sumaia, is a recognized and lauded master martialist of the Eastern Dynasty Futyin style. The Ghosts have earned their nickname because they always seem to just appear from nowhere where a crime is being committed in Jodhapur and they always...always...get their man. 6. Taqi Al-Din Considered the greatest thief to have ever strolled across the desert, the Faydakeen named Taqi Al-Din is a name that garners both instant recognition and fear. Taqi has sworn never to commit murder, and he never has, but he has robbed scores of noble Faydakeen blind. It is even said that this bold, bad man happily and respectfully removed the Pharaoh's golden crown and uses it as a flower vase. Most people believe that Taqi lives in and rules the City of Thieves but since nobody but the criminal element even knows where the city ''might be located this tumor is unsubstantiated. The Pharaoh would truly love to find Taqi though. He wants his crown back. Notable Locations Lands that are mostly empty, unexplored, and dangerous always give rise to myth and legends of fantastical places. The Al-Kabir is no exception. 1. El-Ulunaq, The House of Spiders. Legends tell of a self-contained city of 4000 souls in the Deep Desert, the House of Spiders. It is told around the fire of a metropolis built into a great mountain, the opening marked by a giant open doorway flanked by four pillars on each side. Deep within one find the city itself, a dwelling place for evil Men, Spriggan, and other evil races that all have one thing in common: they are worshipers of Ulunaq, the Demon Spider. The Cult of Anasi has branches in Jodhapir and other large cities within and without the Desert. Nobody is absolutely sure that the House exists, but there is enough whispered testimony to lend credence to the idea that such a place may, in fact, be real. 2. Necropolis. Miles beneath the surface streets of Jodhapir, it is said, is the Necropolis. The city of the dead is millennia old, the remnants of a grand city which once stood where modern Jodhapir does now. It is told by the sages that the winding and twisting tunnels and chambers of Necropolis are home to countless undead, both mindless servants and intelligent overlords. At the heart of Necropolis is the horrific Cathedral of Flesh, a shrine or temple constructed entirely of the remains of Free Peoples. It is here that Sajool the Eternal King, a lich of mind-blowing power, rules over his city. Naturally, the people of Jodhapir flatly deny such a place exists. Though, oddly, every time an archeologist or historian has asked about Necropolis or requested permission to delve for it, they are turned away by expressions of fear. 3. Dar-Hamon, The Emerald City. Said to rise from the dust bowl at the very center of the Deep Desert is Dar-Hamon, the Emerald City. Built with chalcedony, onyx, diamond, and of course emeralds, Dar-Hamon is also called the city of dragons. It is from Dar-Hamon that all dragons come, and within it's bejeweled palaces and manors lie treasure troves of knowledge, lore, and artifact. It is the city where Ansalagon the Black rules as emperor, spending century upon century atop a pile of treasure so vast that a single cask full would rival the wealth of the mightiest kings. 4. Invega, City of Thieves. Many a pirate spins yarns about the wonderful and lawless Invega, City of Thieves. The pirates of Al-Kabir, and they are many, are fond of telling all whom will listen of the city, constructed inside a giant hidden grotto somewhere along the Rocky Coast. Here those whom live lifestyles that make them wanted men on the outside can be themselves. Invega is described as a morass of taverns, drinking holes, brothels, and the foundry houses of the Al-Kabir Thieves Guild and the Shaded Fortress, the infamous guild of assassins. Depending on who you ask, Invega is ruled either by the legendary Paul the Blue, the greatest pirate in history or Taqi Al-Din, the greatest Faydakeen theif to have ever lived. If Invega is a real place then professional criminals either make it a point of honor to never reveal the location, or are afraid to. One fact that is true is the reality of Paul the Blue, so since he is real...who knows? 5. El-Hamim, The City of Monsters. Like Necropolis and the City of Spiders, the Deep Desert is said to hold the entrance to El-Hamim, the fabled City of Monsters. This massive metropolis is where all monster races are born, and from which all monster races disseminate to the rest of the world. It is said that the mythical Adu-Naphel the Quiet rules her city of 10,000 from her Alabaster Citadel, where she whispers to Dalamar in cracks that lead to the Void. 6. The Black Tavern. It is said that for three thousand years Mirreah Arcue, the Pizkie proprietor of the Black Tavern, has watched history unfold within her establishment's walls. The Black Tavern is said to exist somewhere along the edge of the Out Rim and the Deep Desert and is a refuge for criminals. Legendary, almost mythical, crimes of robbery, burglary, and assassination have been plotted inside the Black Tavern and anyone stopping in for a drink must realize that everyone inside is a criminal. Rumors, Myths, & Legends Perhaps more than any other nation on the continent of Paradigm the Al-Kabir Desert is surrounded by an air of mystery and menace. Because so much of the arid area has not been explored numerous legends, myths, and rumors have spread not only through the Al-Kabir but they have also been disseminated throughout Paradigm by the Faydakeen, explorers, story-tellers, and the mad. These are only a few, and who can tell when; or even if, any of these will be proven true or false. *At the very denter of the desert is a massive black pyramid, from which one can learn all the secrets of the universe. *The very heart of the city is home to an ancient, wise, and kind black dragon called Ansagalon, the father of all dragonkind. *There is an anciet secret race living in the desert called the Foydadeeth, vulture-people who record every event in time, from the very first minute of time to the very last moment in time, at the end of all things. *Somewhere in the deep desert lies the ruins of an ancient civilization which holds secrets of Qi that the world has forgotten. *All kinds of evil cults and religions exist in the desert, including one that worships Dalamar and another that worships spiders. *The deep desert is where an ancient race of small people live; though history has forgetten them these small people are masters of machinery and technology. *In the Deep Desert, one can find a hole that leads to the Void. *There is a mountain in the deep desert where one can talk to the Gods face to face. *A nomadic tribe of forgotten humans called The Dervish live in the Deep Desert, where the practic 'dance Qi'. *A large number of Brahman from the Maktakui Jungle have built a massive city deep underground, somewhere in the desert. *Legend has it that a race of serpent people called the Yinti live somewhere in the desert and are preparing for the day when they rise up against humanity. *Legend has it that the desert was once lush and tropical, but became a wasteland after a war between the first Nain and the first Quendi; two ancient races that drove each other into extinction.